He cosplays Too
by nikorudied
Summary: Ichigo doesn't want Rukia to have all the fun so he follows her.guess where?. To the anime convention! complete summary inside.
1. Before the event

Summary: Kuchiki Rukia is introduced into the world of cosplaying which she fancied at the very moment she learned of its existence. Together with Tatsuki, Orihime and Rangiku, Rukia attends an anime convention. Ichigo can't stand the chance let Rukia gobble up the fun so he sneaks into the convention on a horrorific disguise.

* * *

Disclaimers are essential…wait. Do I have to put one? Everybody knows that I don't own BLEACH. Anyway, all characters in this story are products of processed creative juices of Kubo Tite. ---That sounds so weird. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

He Cosplays Too

"Hmmm-himmm-humm…" In a normal dusk, Kuchiki Rukia is draped with fabrics. She is busy making herself a costume for the anime convention.

"Rukia." Ichigo called her attention. The snip from Rukia's scissors hit his annoying level.

"Yes?" is her innocent reply.

"Will you stop humming? And what the hell are you doing with that…scythe and cloak? Is your insanity manifesting? Should I call a doctor, a psychiatrist may help. Plus--" Before he can add up more insult, Rukia's fist slammed straight to his nose, making it bleed a little.

"JERK! I am not crazy!" Though he knew he had developed fast reflexes, there is one attack which he can never dodge and that is Rukia's bunny smash.

"OUF…You don't have to do that." Ichigo pinched his nose to prevent more blood to flow out and mess on his shirt while his free hand reached for the tissue box in his drawer. "Why do you have those?"

"Inoue told me about a social gathering called 'anime convention'. She said that it is where anime enthusiasts, cosplayers and fans meet. She said that it's fun and that if I am free to join her there." She looked into her phone then faced Ichigo with a grin, "I am cosplaying a death god in a human's idea." He was sure to hear her giggle as she fixes the overly long robe out her closet.

She never looked so interested than she is now. The truth is, he had been in a convention before because of his sister who pestered him on going. Just then, he remembered that the entrance isn't free so he asked, "Do you have tickets already?"

"Uh, yeah, one for me here, see!" She said while showing him a wallet-size piece of paper. "It cost me 300 Yen. I heard it was a sold out event. Why?"

"Nothing." Ichigo faced to wall for Rukia to avoid seeing him pout. He knows that she'll have fun and he hates it when she's enjoying out of his sight. Honestly, all he wanted was to see Rukia smile, giggle and laugh. WAIT. What did his mind say? He wants to see Rukia happy? .! "So when is this…uhm—convention?" he asked pretending to be naïve of the word.

"Tonight."

"TONIGHT?!" he shouted in surprise. He didn't expect it to be that early.

"Do you want to come?"

"No thanks. I am busy." Ichigo went on to get a pen and notebook, pretending to be busy over homework. Actually, that was done a while ago. He is totally free to go tonight.

"' you sure?"

"Yeah." he replied lazily and went on writing nonsense without looking at Rukia.

"Ow, look. I didn't know I have an extra ticket. The ticket booth must have made a mistake." she said. "I'm leaving it here in case someone from soul society would drop by and join me." On her robes, she placed the piece of paper on his bed. "See you later, Ichigo."

"Hmmm…" he mumbled a goodbye. He is pissed more than ever. Is she trying to temp me?!

At the convention, Kuchiki Rukia found her colleagues on their costumes. Orihime was flashing as usual. She wore a black and white French maid suite cut at the middle of her thigh complete with the headdress and corset. Rangiku in the other hand was as sexy as ever on the pink nurse costume she wore, never forgetting to unbutton the first three buttons.

"At last you're here." Orihime said while Rukia approached the two dazzling ladies.

"Are we all here yet?" Rukia asked.

"We're still waiting for Tatsuki-chan." Orihime replied.

"Don't you think she's wearing something too covered?" Rangiku noticed that Rukia's cloak is too long for her. She even caught her tip over before she spotted her big-breasted friends. "What do you think, Orihime?"

"Eh?" Rukia meekly reacted. She saw her friends' eyes glitter. They have a hideous plan and she knows it's done before she can complain. In a second, she found herself in the girl's bathroom. Acting as if in an operating room, Orihime immediately locked the door as Rangiku got her pair of scissors from her handbag an evil smile plastered on her face.

"This will not take long, Kuchiki-san." Orihime assured her as she restrained her raven-haired friend's movements. She is obviously carried away, Rukia wasn't even resisting at the slightest, or maybe her brain has no time to process what is happening.

"A little more…" Rangiku said as she snipped off excess fabric until her thighs were bare.

"TADAH! Now, you're a hot death god." Orihime said with her hand high up in the air.

"…" Rukia shyly said as she kept on pulling her robe down.

* * *

SO. If you read the summary, I am planning to make Ichigo appear at the convention on a disguise. The funnier, the crazier, the better…I need suggestions so review.

ALSO. Review my other works. I am a fast updater. As long as there is someone who reviews…I write and write and write…


	2. Strawberry gone Bananas

notes: I wonder if anyone saw this coming haha. guess why i was away-college. so now with time to spare i am a little forced to continue this. *sigh i want this to be over.

* * *

**previously:** Rukia attends this anime convention leaving Ichigo alone in his room with the spare ticket. will Ichigo overcome the temptation of grabbing the ticket and rushing for the convention unexpected or will he make a pass?

disclaimer: Bleach belongs to it's rightful owner-Kubo Tite-sama!

* * *

He Cosplays Too

Chapter 2: Strawberry gone Bananas

Of course he wanted to join Rukia to attend the anime convention, he just kept denying the urge to grab the ticket left with him and do so. Five minutes had lapsed since she left but for the oh great Kurosaki Ichigo, it felt like decades. Every tick of the clock was tormenting him, not to mention that stupid ticket left with him did no help at all. OH he really wanted to go. BUT he can't because of that thing called pride.

He turned his head away from where Rukia had left the ticket and tried his best to concentrate and focus in anything but the convention, party, cosplay-Rukia in a seductive lacy bunny costume.

Wait a minute. What was he thinking a while ago? Has he lost his sanity? Ichigo fantasizing over that midget of a shinigami. Imagining her on that sinful costume, a line of a cleavage showed, her creamy milk white shoulders were presented for him waiting to be touched-

Ichigo had his hands spread out over his ears while shaking no he's already banging his head in hope of forgetting the perverse thoughts. There is one way to stop this madness and he knew it.

_Just go already. no one would notice you if you're in a costume._

That made sense. He grabbed the ticket and headed towards the door. He'll just get in with a costume on and _blend_ in. No one would notice..._as if._

"Ichigo's not coming?" asked Matsumoto to the girl with auburn hair who was busy looking out for friends in the crowd.

"Uh. I told Kuchiki-san to hand him the spare ticket!" she said almost shouting competing with the booming music. Tatsuki poked her shoulder and she turned her head to face her. She was cute with that Ash Ketchum costume. It fits her actually.

"Is Rukia alright with that?" she pointed to the girl in Black hair who's supposed to have her hands on the scythe but decided to use it to pull the shortened costume down. Not used to having her upper thighs too exposed and the fact that she has nothing underneath but her underwear, she can't help her face but draw a blush over time. She feels so...bare.

Orihime leaped to her direction and smiled sweetly at her. "You look adorably cute, Kuchiki-san! There's no reason to be embarrassed." Rukia only sweat dropped for she's not used to compliments about her look. "Oh!" Orihime remembered about the spare ticket and asked, "Is Kurosaki-kun coming?"

"Eh?" The sweet busty girl repeats the question louder this time making sure Rukia heard her loud and clear. The shorty battled between telling the truth about the ticket or making something up just so she has better side in their eyes. They'll definitely be down if they find out that he didn't tag along. Guess she has to tell the truth in the end so what's the point of making something up?

"He's..." But before she had the chance to tell the tale, Matsumoto grabbed Orihime's wrist and made the girl look at the newly arrived party goer.

"Orihime-chan! You're not going to believe what I saw!" She said, tugging on the sweety's arm. "I saw Ichigo!" At the mention of Ichigo's name, Orihime had that glint in her eyes and she was excited to see him but was hiding her true emotions at the moment and acted shyly.

"Where?" Tatsuki used her arm to pave a way between the two hotties.

_Pfft._

The girl in the Ash Ketchum slammed a hand on her lips to muffle a laugh. She'll be eyed by the crowd if she didn't. For once, she can't believed her eyes were betraying her. This is not good. Rukia tip-toed to get the height enough to have a look at what made Tatsuki put her hand to stop a laugh from erupting. Her violet eyes narrowed in disbelief while Orihime's eyes were as big as dinner plates.

_You gotta be kidding me._

There's no mistaking it. a man tall enough to stand out. threads of orange hair escaped the hood of the costume he wore. a scowl on the face. The costume gave him difficulty in making his way. He was a big yellow walking penguin...oh no.

ICHIGO IS IN BANANA'S IN PAJAMAS!

* * *

_blood...blood...major nose bleed!_

wew. that was...i wish you just LOL'd with this. review please

blood...blood...major nose bleed!


End file.
